L'Aube du Crépuscule
by Nevevar
Summary: Kumiko Yumenoku, Shinigami, ayant son Reiatsu scellé, bannie de la Soul Society se retrouve dans l'univers du monde de Naruto à la période de la guerre Senju/Uchiha. Suivez sa vie qui va affecter plus qu'elle le croit le monde Ninja. Couple: Lisez !
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Kumiko Yumenoku est une pure invention de ma part...**_

* * *

C'était un jour après après la fuite de Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi et Tsukabishi Tessai, respectivement Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Deuxième Division et Chef du Corps de Kidō.

Peu de personnes eurent vent du fait que Kumiko Yumenoku, la Capitaine de la Dixième Division à l'époque de ces évènements, avait contribué à leur fuite.

Son aide ne fut pas sans conséquences pour elle et Kumiko dut passer devant la Chambre des Quarante-Six, détenteur du pouvoir judiciaire au sein de la Soul Society, qui allait livrer son verdict.

Au terme d'une courte délibération, il fut finalement décidé d'exiler Kumiko, en l'envoyant dans le monde des humains.

Cette étrange décision souleva de nombreuses oppositions parmi les Shinigamis. En effet, les trois fuyards avaient été eux aussi bannis de la Soul Society, mais le crime de Kumiko était moins grave. Elle aurait dû écoper d'une ou deux centaines d'années de prison plutôt qu'encourir ce châtiment extrême.

Malgré cette étrangeté, les quelques Shinigamis contestataires, impuissants, durent bientôt se plier à la Chambre des Quarante-Six.

N'ayant aucune famille ou proche, Kumiko partit immédiatement après la sentence et se rendit à la porte, escortée par quatre Shinigamis. Ces derniers étaient bien loin du niveau d'un Capitaine, mais la Chambre des Quarante-Six, le bureaux de Chûo avait veillé à sceller le Reiatsu de la jeune femme à cinq pour cent de sa puissance. Ainsi affaiblie, Kumiko ne pourrait jamais échapper à la vigilance du plus faible des Shinigamis.

C'est donc sous bonne garde que Kumiko parvint au Senkaimon, le portail qui devait l'amener dans le monde d'en-dessous, celui des humains. Kumiko était condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité avec un ramassis d'imbéciles qui, en plus d'être incapables de voir les Hollows, passaient leur temps à s'entre tuer.

"Heureusement que Urahara et les autres sont là-bas" pensa Kumiko en détaillant l'imposant portail qui lui faisait face.

Deux Shinigamis se mirent devant l'ex-Capitaine, tandis que les deux autres fermaient la marche. Dans un silence de mort, la délégation passa la porte et s'engouffra dans le halo de lumière blanche.

Dès qu'ils furent de l'autre côté, les Shinigamis se raidirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'appareil pour détecter la présence de tels Hollows.

- Des Menos Grande ! s'exclama le Shinigami de tête. Je vois deux Gillians et deux Adjuchas... C'est impossible ! Comment des Hollows ont-il pu pénétrer ici ? Seuls les Shinigamis auraient pu ouvrir le passage.

Les Shinigamis se préparèrent à livrer un combat désespéré, tandis que Kumiko enrageait. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser son Reiatsu !

Soudain, les Hollows passèrent à l'attaque. Ils combinèrent leurs attaques en une seule, qui souffla les Shinigamis et les fit voler comme des fétus de paille.

Ces derniers étaient plus ou moins indemnes mais ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids.

- Senpai ! Nous devons nous replier ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Allons chercher du renfort !

Au même moment, un immense Hollow surgit derrière eux, empêchant toute retraite.

Voyant cela, Kumiko décida d'intervenir et sortit son dernier atout.

" J'aurais pu l'utiliser pour mettre hors-jeu ces quatre bouffons et m'enfuir mais je ne pourrais jamais m'en prendre à mes frères... Je suis vraiment trop gentille", pensa Kumiko en esquissant un sourire ironique.

La sorte de fiole qu'elle tenait à la main se mit à luire, et Kumiko la projeta vers le Hollow qui bouchait la sortie.

"Chaque jour pendant cent ans, j'ai versé de mon énergie spirituelle dans cette fiole... Je suis pas sûr que t'apprécie, mon bonhomme... Merci Urahara pour cette invention."

La fiole se fracassa sur le Hollow. Ce dernier explosa dans une déflagration lumineuse, aveuglant les personnes présentes mais protégées de l'explosion par un bouclier d'énergie issu lui aussi du récipient.

Mais cette attaque eut des conséquences inattendues. La lumière blanche qui menait à la Soul Society se mit à trembler, puis disparut peu à peu. Le portail était en train de se fermer, la décharge d'énergie avait apparemment détraqué le système.

Rassemblant les dernières gouttes d'énergie spirituelle contenues dans sa fiole, Kumiko se tourna vers les quatre Hollows restants et s'écria :

- La voie est libre, allez vous-en ! Le portail va se refermer !

Les Shinigamis hésitèrent, puis leur chef murmura :

- Merci Capitaine...

Tous les quatre s'empressèrent de filer vers la Soul Society, et parvinrent in extremis à franchir le portail juste avant sa fermeture.

Kumiko lança son attaque qui eut pour effet de repousser les Menos pour un temps.

La Shinigami constata alors que l'accès au monde des humains s'était lui aussi refermé. Elle était prise au piège...

Lorsque les Shinigamis arrivèrent au Seireitei, le Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division, Aizen Sosuke se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Aizen.

- Des Hollows ont réussi à infiltrer le passage pendant qu'on escortait la prisonnière. Le portail s'est refermé derrière nous, s'exclama l'un des Shinigamis.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'indigna le Lieutenant.

Mais ses pensées furent tout autres.

"Tout se passe comme prévu et bientôt elle ne sera plus un problème, j'ai gagné contre toi Urahara Kisuke. "

Kumiko tourna la tête en tout sens, et retint une exclamation de surprise : plusieurs autres ouvertures étaient en train de s'ouvrir, une dizaine de portails lumineux émergeant du couloir obscur.

Kumiko eut un faible sourire. Les Menos étant aveuglés par sa dernière attaque, ils ne pourraient pas savoir quelle passage elle avait emprunté.

"S'engager vers une destination inconnue, ça fout les jetons. Mais moins que ces quatre Menos. J'ai pas vraiment le choix..."

Kumiko choisit un portail au hasard et elle plongea. Vers l'inconnu.

Kumiko mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait face contre terre, et se releva prestement. Elle se recoiffa hâtivement et débarrassa sa robe de la terre qui la recouvrait. Kumiko était plus que maniaque, et avait en horreur la saleté et le désordre.

Une fois sa petite toilette achevée, l'ex-Shinigami leva la tête et observa les alentours. Des arbres à perte de vue...

" De toute évidence, je suis sur Terre... Après tout il n'y a pas trente-six mondes" se dit Kumiko en se mettant à marcher.

La forêt était assez sombre, mais au bout d'une heure de marche, elle parvint à l'orée du bois.

Kumiko s'étirait en regardant le ciel ensoleillé lorsque qu'elle sentit le contact du métal froid contre sa nuque.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur le territoire du clan Senju ? Répondez !

Kumiko ne montra aucun signe de surprise et soupira. Dans quel monde de fou était-elle tombée ?

_**Lexique et explication de certains termes:**_

Shinigamis: Dieu de la Mort

Seireitei: C'est le centre de la Soul Society.

Kidō: Aussi appelé Technique de Nécromancie.

Senkaimon: Le Senkaimon est un portail dimensionnel que les Shinigamis utilise pour entrer et sortir de la Soul Society.

Reiatsu: Énergie Spirituelle, on pourrait la comparer à la partie spirituel du Chakra dans Naruto.

Hollow: Creux. Les peurs de sont âme la dévorent jusqu'à ce que le trou se forme totalement et que les chaines, symbole de son attachement à se monde, se rompt. L'âme se change alors pleinement en Hollow, une créature qui n'est plus faite que d'instincts, cachés par un masque blanc.

Menos Grande/Gillians: Un enchevêtrement de Hollows, ils sont appelé Menos Grande mais leur vrais nom est en faite Gillians. Ils sont tous identiques, ont l'apparence de grandes silhouettes en robes noires hautes comme un immeuble et non aucune personnalité sauf si parmi les Hollows qui l'ont formé, l'un d'entre eux possédait une personnalité plus forte. Le Gillian qui possède un peu plus de personnalité que les autres dévorera d'autres Hollows pour atteindre le stade suivant.

Adjuchas: Ce sont sont des Gillians évolués, qui ont acquis une individualité. Leur étant supérieur, ils peuvent les contrôler. Ils sont en permanence sur le fil du rasoir : s'ils ne dévorent pas d'autres Hollows, toujours plus puissants, ils régressent en Gillians sans possibilité de retrouver le stade d'Adjuchas. Par ailleurs, s'ils en mangent suffisamment, ils atteignent une autre évolution.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, n'oubliez pas les commentaires/review merci !


	2. Le camp des Senju

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Kumiko Yumenoku est une pure invention de ma part...**_

* * *

_- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur le territoire du clan Senju ? Répondez !_

_Kumiko ne montra aucun signe de surprise et soupira. Dans quel monde de fou était-elle tombée ?_

- Alors, qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit à nouveau la personne, qui d'après sa voix était un homme. Ce dernier la menaçait de ce qui semblait être un couteau à double lames.

« Alors, comme ça ils peuvent me voir ! Il semblerait que la nature soit remplie d'énergie spirituelle... A moins que... Oh et puis je m'en fous. Laissons ces questions inutiles à Kisuke, c'est lui le scientifique. »

Alors que Kumiko sentait que l'homme perdait patience, il se relâcha soudain. Derrière son "gardien" et elle venait d'arriver un groupe. La Shinigami profita de cette légère relâche pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. L'homme qui la maintenait en joue, avait une chevelure blanche, et de ce fait lui rappelait Ukitake Jyuushiro, le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Ce dernier était souvent malade, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de cet homme. Aucun signe de faiblesse ne ressortait de son visage taillé dans le roc.

Alors qu'elle essayait de le détailler plus en avant, à la recherche d'un signe de faiblesse qu'elle pourrait exploiter, le groupe l'entoura et l'inconnu reposa sa sempiternelle question:

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur le territoire du clan Senju ? Répondez !

« Il peut pas changer de disque, ce zigoto-là ? » pensa une Kumiko énervée.

- Je répondrai si vous enlevez votre couteau de ma gorge...

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas du Clan Uchiha ?

« Clan Uchiha ? De quoi il me parle ? C'est vraiment une situation chiante... Sans compter que je risque pas de fausser compagnie à ces échappés de l'asile... Non seulement ils sont en surnombre, mais en plus je suis réduite à l'impuissance depuis que l'on ma scellé mon Reiatsu. »

Kumiko arrêta là sa réflexion. Ressasser tout ça ne lui apporterait rien, elle devait attendre et se laisser porter par les évènements.

- Tobirama, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du clan Uchiha, son physique ne colle pas. As-tu déjà une Uchiha blonde et qui ne porte pas le symbole du Clan ? intervint celui qui semblait être le chef.

« Tiens, un type un peu moins con que le premier ! En même temps, c'était pas bien difficile... » se dit Kumiko en se permettant un sourire narquois.

- Mais Hashirama-nii-san, elle peut-être une espionne à la solde des Uchiha ! renchérit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui répondait donc au nom de Tobirama.

Le dénommé Hashirama, un homme de haute stature aux cheveux noirs de jais, eut un geste de dénégation.

- C'est improbable, et tu le sais très bien. Les Uchiha sont bien trop fiers pour recourir à ce genre de méthodes. Ils sont tellement persuadés d'être invincibles, eux et leur Sharingan...

Tobirama hocha la tête, mais ne retira pas son couteau.

- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être une espionne d'un autre clan… Il existe certains clans émergents qui pourraient jalouser notre puissance. Après tout, la plupart des clans n'acceptent qu'à contrecœur cette hégémonie militaire des Uchiha et des Senju. Nombre de ninjas voudraient pouvoir mener une guerre sans l'appui de nos forces…

- Mais évidemment, dès qu'un des clans fait mine de vouloir se battre seul, son adversaire en profite et fait appel aux Uchiha ou aux Senju. Ce monopole n'a aucune issue, Tobirama. Pour en revenir à notre problème présent, continua Hashirama en montrant Kumiko du doigt, son niveau de chakra est à peine celui d'un Genin.

Sous les protestations de son frère et des trois autres ninjas présents, Hashirama se déplaça ensuite pour se placer devant la jeune femme, qu'il commença aussitôt à détailler.

Kumiko ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait atterri dans un monde de barbares qui ignoraient apparemment toute notion de politesse… On l'avait agressée, montrée du doigt, puis observée comme une bête sauvage. « Alors comme ça je suis une bête sauvage ? Très bien, dans ce cas je vous mords à la première occasion, bande d'abrutis » ricana Kumiko dans son for intérieur.

De son côté, Hashirama, sous le charme, avait abandonné son masque d'impassibilité. Il n'avait jamais vu une jeune femme aussi belle, avec des yeux aussi verts et des cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse qui lui passaient par-dessus l'épaule gauche et descendaient en dessous des hanches. Sa tenue, un Shihakusho, c'est-à-dire un chemisier blanc, un kimono court et un pantalon noir complété par une paire de chaussettes blanches et de sandales ainsi qu'une large ceinture blanche, lui semblait étrange, sans compter qu'elle portait un Haori (veste) blanc sans manche par-dessus. Elle devait mesurer dans le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Par-dessus le marché, une impression de puissance se dégageait de la jeune femme, malgré son manque de chakra.

La cause en était l'épée que celle-ci portait à sa hanche, et dont la lame devait mesurer approximativement soixante-quinze centimètres avec une garde d'au moins trente centimètres. Ce qui classerai donc son épée dans la catégorie des Katana.

- Je suis Hashirama Senju, le chef du Clan Ninja Senju et la personne qui vous a interrogé - « menacé », corrigea mentalement Kumiko - est mon petit frère Tobirama. Quel est votre nom ?

« Je ne pense pas que dévoiler mon statut d'Ex-Capitaine au Gotei 13 soit une bonne idée », pensa-elle avec dépit. « Néanmoins, je ne changerai pas de nom pour les beaux yeux de ces manants. »

- Je suis Kumiko Yumenoku, simple épéiste de passage dans la région, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix complétement contrôlée.

- Tobirama, enlève ton kunaï de sa gorge, nous sommes en supériorité numérique et je doute qu'elle veuille nous attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? "Elle cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus" compléta pour lui-même le chef du clan.

- Non, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance contre vous tous, répondit Kumiko. « Il la joue diplomatique, autant le suivre dans son petit jeu… »

- Avez-vous eu des relations avec le clan Uchiha ? demanda Tobirama, tout en retirant son Kunaï de la gorge de Kumiko.

- Mais de quel Clan Uchiha vous me parlez depuis tous à l'heure ? hurla Kumiko qui commençait à en avoir marre. Après tout, les dix premières minutes qu'elle venait de passer dans ce monde (à la con) avaient été franchement désagréables. Et le fait d'être prise pour une espionne d'un Clan qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé l'énervait tout particulièrement.

Cela surprit à peu près tous les ninjas présents car le cri fut accompagné d'une montée de puissance chez la jeune femme. Ce fut Hashirama qui reprit la parole après s'être remis du phénomène.

- Cette puissance, à l'instant… Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une « simple épéiste », Yumenoku Kumiko… Comment diable votre chakra peut-il augmenter aussi soudainement pour ensuite retrouver son niveau normal ?

- Aucune idée, soupira Kumiko. En passant, si vous pouviez me dire ce qu'est le chakra, ce serait sympa.

Les cinq shinobis écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Ninja ?

- Non, je suis une épéiste, je viens de vous le dire ! Je me bats avec mon épée, et je n'ai que faire de votre Chakra à la noix ! s'emporta Kumiko.

« Une rônin, songea Hashirama. Une samouraï errante. J'ignorai qu'il existait encore des Samouraï de nos jours… De plus, on dirait qu'elle ne connait pas son potentiel de shinobi. Son niveau de chakra est bas, mais la marge de progression est plus que convenable. »

- Nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus tard, dit finalement Hashirama, avant de se tourner vers son frère :

- Tobirama, on l'emmène au camp.

Celui-ci s'insurgea aussitôt.

- Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle, elle risque de nous attirer des ennuis et…

- Des ninjas comme nous n'ont pas grand-chose à craindre, le coupa Hashirama. De plus, si on la tue, on ne saura jamais quel était cet étrange phénomène.

Kumiko sourit. Elle aimait bien ce type. Par contre son frère avait tout de l'enfoiré moyen, et semblait ne pas pouvoir la piffer.

« Je sens que je vais passer un séjour vraiment formidable… » pensa Kumiko en soupirant, avant de se mettre en marche à la suite du groupe de shinobis.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, pendant laquelle Tobirama passa le plus clair de son temps à se plaindre du fait que Kumiko les retardait, le petit groupe parvint finalement à destination. Le camp des Senju s'offrait à leurs yeux, alors que la pénombre propre au crépuscule recouvrait peu à peu les lieux.

Hashirama regarda son frère s'empresser de se jeter sur la viande que faisaient rôtir quelques uns de ses camarades restés au camp. Il avait la dalle après une journée passée à faire le guet, à se nourrir uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche. A se nourrir uniquement d'eau fraîche, rectifia Tobirama en mordant dans la viande de cerf. Il était d'un naturel assez bourru, et avait tendance à fuir la compagnie de la gente féminine, qui n'était pourtant pas indifférente.

«Ça lui passera », songea Hashirama en regardant son frère engloutir son repas avec voracité. « Néanmoins, son comportement envers cette Kumiko est encore plus bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agressif envers quelqu'un… »

- Alors c'est ça votre camp ? demanda Kumiko à un Hashirama qui fut brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- Oui, c'est le camp des Senju, un des clans les plus puissants du monde. Notre force militaire est sans égale, et c'est elle qui nous fait vivre. En effet, la puissance de la plupart des autres clans repose sur leur économie, et en cas de guerre, ce qui est assez fréquent, ils nous donnent de l'argent pour louer nos Ninjas.

- Je vois… C'est original comme système, répondit Kumiko.

- Comment ? Vous ne le connaissiez même pas ? Et qu'entendez-vous par original ? s'étonna Hashirama. Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

« Et encore une bourde… Ta lenteur d'esprit fait honte aux Shinigamis, Kumiko… Je fais quoi, maintenant… » pensa la jeune femme.

- Non non, je le connais très bien, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai fait la connaissance d'autre systèmes, où chaque nation, enfin chaque clan, possédait sa propre armée.

Hashirama la regarda bizarrement, puis l'incita à avancer. Cette femme avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Elle semblait tout ignorer des choses les plus simples, mais semblait aussi posséder un savoir inconnu de lui-même. Hashirama congédia les trois autres shinobis, estimant qu'il serait amplement capable de la maîtriser seul si elle s'avérait dangereuse. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'étrange inconnue.

Ignorant le regard inquisiteur du chef des Senju, Kumiko entra dans le camp, et promena son regard un peu partout.

Le camp était particulièrement grand, et les cabanes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Car ce n'étaient non pas des tentes, mais de véritables maisons en bois.

« C'est un camp ça ? J'appellerai plutôt ça un village… » songea Kumiko, qui demanda à Hashirama :

- Toutes ces maisons, ça a dû vous demander pas mal de temps et d'énergie pour les bâtir…

- En effet, répondit ce dernier. D'ordinaire, nous sommes un clan nomade, mais nous avons décidé de nous installer ici pendant un mois. La construction a débuté avant-hier.

Kumiko fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez bâti tout ça en deux jours ? C'est impossible…

Kumiko continua à observer les environs, et se rendit compte d'une chose.

- Et comment se fait-il que je ne vois aucune souche ? Ils vous a bien fallu du bois pour construire ces maisons ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Et non ! Il a fait tout ça tout seul, hein Hashirama ? fit une voix qui venait de devant eux.

Hashirama s'approcha de l'homme et le gratifia d'un regard blasé :

- C'est une inconnue que l'on a trouvé dans la forêt, et tu lui parles de mon Kekkai Genkai… Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est la prudence à ce que je vois, Shogi…

- Tout comme toi, cher cousin, sourit Shogi. Si tu étais prudent, tu ne l'aurais pas amenée ici !

Le jeune homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire puis s'enfuit dans la nuit.

- Il est vraiment… imprévisible, lâcha Hashirama en se grattant la tête.

- Que voulait-il dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un Kekkai Genkai ? s'enquit Kumiko.

Hashirama leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait tout lui apprendre décidément…

- Un Kekkai Genkai est une technique héréditaire. J'en possède un, le Mokuton, qui me permet d'utiliser le bois. C'est de cette manière que j'ai bâti ce camp.

« Utiliser le bois ? Que veut-il dire ? » se demanda Kumiko, avant de faire part de son incompréhension à Hashirama.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu de Ninjutsu ? s'exclama Hashirama. Je ne peux pas vous montrer le Mokuton, car c'est un atout qui doit rester secret. En revanche, je veux bien vous faire une démonstration…

Hashirama quitta Kumiko des yeux et se tourna vers la forêt environnante.

- **Suiton : Mizu Rappa** **! **(L_a vague déferlante_)

Une trombe d'eau jaillit de la bouche du shinobi, qui vint percuter les arbres de la lisière de la forêt. Ces derniers furent déracinés sous le choc et emportés par la vague.

Kumiko, pour sa part, n'en revenait pas. Ces humains… Ces humains possédaient un pouvoir totalement différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient capables d'utiliser l'énergie spirituelle, et ce d'une façon très différente des Shinigamis. Ces Ninjas étaient capables d'utiliser les éléments sans Zanpakuto !

« En définitive, je vais me peut-être me plaire ici », pensa Kumiko en souriant.

Tout cela promettait d'être fort passionnant.

- Tu dormiras ici, déclara Hashirama en ouvrant la porte d'une des maisonnettes en bois.

La cabane était assez simple, mais assez confortable. Des fourrures d'animaux tapissaient le sol de celle-ci, et une paillasse sommaire mais suffisamment douce garantissait une bonne nuit de sommeil à la Shinigami.

Kumiko remercia Hashirama du regard, puis, une fois que ce dernier ait quitté les lieux, s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait eu une journée chargée…

Alors que le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu, Kumiko se remémora sa visite du village.

Ce dernier comportait pas moins de deux cents shinobis, répartis dans une centaine de maisons. Ces dernières s'organisaient en plusieurs cercles concentriques, le centre du camp étant occupé par la demeure d'Hashirama Senju et de son frère cadet, Tobirama. Non loin de celle-ci, se trouvait l'entrepôt où les shinobis stockaient leur nourriture et l'argent obtenu des autres clans. Enfin, le siège du conseil des Anciens avait été bâti à proximité de l'entrepôt. Ces derniers représentaient la mémoire des Senju, et leur sagesse était inestimable au sein d'un clan où le sabre était plus familier que le pinceau. Selon les dires d'Hashirama, le clan Senju se déplaçait fréquemment, mais chaque camp reproduisait cette configuration.

- Okima, Taki !

Sous l'injonction de leur chef, deux shinobis sortirent de la noirceur de la nuit, attendant les ordres d'Hashirama.

- Hashirama-sama ?

- Vous surveillerez cette bâtisse à tour de rôle, déclara ce dernier. Cette femme nous cache quelque chose, et tant que cela ne sera pas éclairci, je veux la garder à portée de main. C'est compris ?

- Hai !

Depuis l'aurore, le shinobi s'entraînait. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux étranges. En effet, ceux-ci étaient rouges, et trois virgules noires encerclaient la pupille. Le sharingan... La meilleure arme des Uchiha… Il bénissait le destin qui l'avait fait naître dans le clan Uchiha, le clan des guerriers. En effet, la voix du shinobi représentait tout pour lui. Considéré comme un génie dans tous les domaines des arts Ninja, il passait son temps à renforcer ses talents. Pour devenir plus fort. Plus puissant. Et obtenir le pouvoir… Mais le pouvoir n'était pas son seul objectif. Il y avait aussi cet homme…

- Hashirama Senju… cracha-t-il en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le mannequin en bois qui n'en demandait pas temps. Ce dernier, qu'il utilisait depuis deux jours, était écorché de toutes parts, et partait en lambeaux.

- Madara nii-san ! Je te cherchais partout…

Le dénommé Madara quitta se détourna finalement de son souffre-douleur, et fit face à son frère :

- Bonjour Izuna… Il y a un problème ?

Izuna secoua la tête, tout en arborant un étrange sourire.

- Au contraire, je pense que ça va te plaire : Un de nos éclaireurs a trouvé une sorte de village dans la forêt de Nara. Il s'est approché pour en avoir le cœur net, et a vu le symbole du clan Senju sur l'une des habitations…

Madara poussa un rugissement de triomphe.

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je ne supporte plus ce Hashirama… le seul homme que je n'ai jamais pu vaincre ! Un tel homme ne devrait pas exister ! Où se trouve leur camp ?

- A quelques kilomètres de la lisière de la forêt. Nous en avons pour quelques heures de marche, je pense, répondit Izuna. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir les affronter maintenant ?

Madara regarda son frère silencieusement, puis s'emporta :

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il est temps d'en finir avec ces chiens de Senju. Pourquoi attendre que l'on requiert nos services pour les affronter ? Autant le faire maintenant !

Izuna acquiesça en s'inclinant :

- Tu es le chef du clan, Madara-nii-san. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

La réponse d'Izuna fit sourire son frère.

- Allons, pas de ça avec moi, frérot ! Je suis peut-être le chef, mais entre nous, oublie les courbettes !

Sur ces paroles, Madara s'éloigna du mannequin et leva les yeux vers le ciel, constatant non sans surprise qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Son regard glissa alors vers la lune, parfaitement ronde.

- Tu as vu, Izuna ? C'est la pleine lune…

Izuna opina du chef.

- Oui… C'est un signe favorable pour les Uchiha, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Nous avons toujours mené nos combats les plus sanglants sous une lune comme celle-ci.

Madara eut un sourire malsain.

- Oui… Ce sera une nuit sanglante, une nuit de massacre… Une nuit pour les Uchiha !

Alors qu'il marchait vers le centre du village pour aller dormir, Hashirama s'immobilisa, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. Il leva son visage vers la pleine lune, et fronça les sourcils. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi. Quelque chose allait se passer…

* * *

Voilà pour le 1 er chapitre, n'oubliez pas les commentaires/review merci !


	3. Bataille au clair de Lune

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Kumiko Yumenoku est une pure invention de ma part...**_

* * *

Perché sur un arbre, Hikari veillait. Ses aptitudes de maître-chien lui avaient valu ce poste d'éclaireur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Quand je pense à tous ces enfoirés qui se prélassent au coin du feu…

Le chien de Hikari, juché sur la même branche que son maître, aboya, comme pour marquer son approbation.

- Toi, tu me comprends, hein Yami, grommela Hikari en allongeant son bras pour le caresser.

Soudain, le hululement d'un hibou fit tressaillir Hikari. Pour le commun des mortels, ce cri aurait été assimilé comme un signe d'activité de la faune des environs, et catalogué comme insignifiant. Cependant il n'en était rien. Hikari avait l'oreille, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le signal de Tora.

« Le signal ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un peu d'action dans ce trou perdu ? » se prit-il à espérer.

Hikari concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, avant d'effectuer un bon spectaculaire, Yami sur ses talons. Le chien ninja, aux poils d'un noir luisant, avait été dressé par les shinobis pour les shinobis, et il n'avait par conséquent aucun mal à suivre la cadence dictée par son maître.

Après un court parcours à travers la forêt, les deux protagonistes arrivèrent dans un clairière, où les attendaient deux shinobis masqués.

- Tu es en retard, Hikari, lui reprocha d'entrée un des deux hommes.

Hikari ignora la remarque, et demanda :

- Quel est le problème ? Grouille-toi de répondre, Tora, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Le dénommé Tora, un homme assez petit dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque de tigre, soupira.

- L'heure est grave. Les Uchiha ont découvert notre camp. Ils seront à nos portes dans moins d'une heure.

Hikari manqua de s'étrangler.

- Les Uchiha ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

- Va savoir, répondit le troisième larron d'une voix endormie. Toujours est-il que nous devons aller à leur rencontre, pour étudier leurs forces.

Hikari se passa la main sur le visage. Il pouvait dire adieu à son casse-croûte.

- Néanmoins, l'un de nous devrait se rendre au camp pour les prévenir, non ? suggéra ce dernier avec espoir.

- En effet, répondit Tora. Il faut…

Soudain, un sifflement retentit dans la nuit, et Hikari se jeta au sol en criant :

- Shuriken !

Il se releva l'instant d'après, et constata que ses deux compagnons, ainsi que son chien, étaient indemnes.

« Loué soit Kami-sama », pensa-t-il, avant de se raidir.

Une dizaine de shinobis les encerclaient, le blason en forme d'éventail des Uchiha étant parfaitement reconnaissable.

Conscient de leur infériorité, les Senju n'en étaient pas moins déterminés à vendre chèrement leur peau, et se relevèrent en dégainant leurs katanas.

Soudain, l'un des Uchiha composa une série de mudras qu'Hikari, fort de sa longue expérience au front, reconnut immédiatement. La boule de feu suprême…

**- Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu ! **(_la boule de feu suprême_) s'exclama le ninja, alors qu'une gigantesque boule de feu s'échappait de sa bouche pour se précipiter vers eux.

Hikari avait anticipé l'attaque, mais ses deux équipiers furent engloutis par la déflagration.

Le souffle propulsa Hikari contre un tronc d'arbre, l'assommant à moitié.

Hikari essayait de se relever, lorsqu'une main enserra son cou, et le fit relever la tête.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouge de l'Uchiha, Hikari sentit la peur l'envahir. Un profond effroi auquel s'ajoutait l'assurance d'une mort certaine, proche et douloureuse.

- Tu vas mourir, lui déclara son ennemi, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mauvais.

- Merde, lâcha Hikari. J'aurais bien aimé manger un morceau avant de clamser…

Le sourire de l'Uchiha s'agrandit, et il abattit sa lame sur la main droite d'Hikari. Ce dernier réussit à ne pas hurler, tandis que l'autre ramassait la main et la lui montrait.

- Voilà de quoi manger mon ami…

Les Uchiha éclatèrent de rire, mais ce n'était pas du goût d'Hikari, qui cracha à la figure de son bourreau.

L'expression de l'Uchiha changea du tout au tout, et, fou de rage, il leva son épée.

- Crève, chien de Senju !

- Arrête, Masoka ! ordonna une autre voix.  
Le dénommé Masoka se figea, puis se retourna en beuglant :

- Qui ose me…

Il se tut lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui l'avait interpellé. Uchiha Madara en personne.

- Madara-sama, je…

- Tais-toi, et écarte-toi de cet homme.

Masoka s'exécuta, et laissa Madara faire face à Hikari.

- Senju, je vais te laisser la vie sauve, déclara le chef des Uchiha, à la surprise des personnes présentes.

Hikari cilla, et Madara s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le Senju était hypnotisé par les sharingans de ce dernier, et attendit les prochaines paroles de Madara.

- Je te laisse en vie, afin que puisse prévenir tes camarades de l'assaut imminent. Les Uchiha ne sont pas des lâches. Nous voulons d'une vraie bataille, pas d'un massacre à sens unique.

Trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, Hikari se leva, et s'apprêta à partir vers son village, lorsque Madara le héla :

- Ah, j'allais oublier. J'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

Hikari se retourna, et constata que les yeux de Madara avaient changé de forme.

« Un autre sharingan, serait-ce… »

- Tsukiyomi ! rugit Madara.

- Hashirama-sama, venez vite !

Le chef du clan Senju se leva et sortit en vitesse. Il n'avait pas quitté ses vêtements pour dormir, car il avait eu le pressentiment que la nuit serait riche d'évènements. D'évènements sanglants, il l'aurait parié.

Kumiko se réveilla alors que le camp Senju semblait s'agiter et elle sentait une tension croissante lié à des futur combat se mettre en place. Malgré sa limite de Reiatsu, elle put sentir la présence de deux ninja qui semblait la surveiller. "Judicieux, j'aurais fait de même au Seireitei. Je suppose que Hashirama-san va encore me poser des questions."

Alors que Kumiko faisait sa toilette, Okima, l'un des deux ninja qui la surveillait, partit faire son rapport au chef du clan.

Il rencontra ce dernier sur le palier de sa maison, aux côtés d'un ninja qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement. De toute évidence, Hashirama paraissait pressé, et Okima courut jusqu'à son chef pour lui faire part de leurs observations de la jeune inconnue.

- Hashirama-sama, je viens vous faire mon rapport sur Yumenoku-san.

- Oui Okima, continue je te prie, dit le chef tout en continuant de suivre le ninja qui était venu le quérir.

- Nous l'avons surveillée tous la nuit jusqu'à son réveil. Elle n'a rien fait de suspect pour le moment, cependant il m'a semblé que Yumenoku-san était excessivement fatiguée pour une rônin bien entrainée.

- "C'est une information intéressante." Cependant j'ai d'autre chose à gérer pour le moment.

Okima s'inclina et disparut dans la nuit, tandis qu'Hashirama découvrait enfin la raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait quérir.

- Hashi…rama-sa… ma, parvint à articuler Hikari, allongé sur une civière que portait deux shinobis.

Le ninja semblait avoir prit dix ans, et Hashirama plissa les yeux en voyant le moignon sanglant à son bras droit, seul vestige de sa main amputée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hikari ? Qui nous attaque ?

Hikari écarquilla les yeux de terreur en pensant aux Uchiha, à ce Madara, et à cette torture mentale qui lui avait paru durer une éternité.

- U…

Hikari se força à respirer lentement, puis reprit :

- Uchi… ha… Ils… Ils arrivent !

Les Senju réagirent à une vitesse hors du commun. Leurs réflexes étaient bien rodés au fur et à mesure que les batailles se succédaient, et ce clan guerrier était toujours sur le qui-vive.

L'éclaireur blessé étant arrivé par le nord, Hashirama fit poster le gros de ses troupes à cet endroit, en bordure de la forêt.

Le leader du clan utilisa son Kekkai Genkai, et une muraille de bois surgit des entrailles de la terre au pied des shinobis.

Il l'utilisa ensuite une nouvelle fois afin de former un chemin de ronde qui permettrait aux Senju de dominer leurs adversaires. Ils étaient prêts pour le siège.

Hashirama sauta sur le chemin de rondes et contempla l'orée du bois de Nara. Les Uchiha seraient là d'un instant à l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, désormais. Attendre. L'attente était redoutée de tous les shinobis, même vétérans. En effet, elle plongeait les défenseurs dans l'angoisse, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait arriver, et à ce qui risquait de leur arriver. En revanche, une fois que la bataille commençait, les ninjas cessaient de réfléchir, et abandonnaient leur peur pour l'épée.

Se mettait alors en place une mécanique bien huilée, qui conduisait toujours à la victoire des Senju. Presque toujours…

- Ils arrivent ! s'écria un des hommes sur les remparts.

Tobirama rejoint son frère et tous deux dégainèrent leurs katanas, alors que les premiers Uchiha faisaient leur apparition.

Hashirama reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui était à leur tête, à savoir Uchiha Madara. Son rival de toujours…

Le regard de Madara balaya les remparts de bois, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Hashirama. Madara avait des yeux perçants, et en temps normal, malgré l'obscurité, il aurait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil le chef des Senju. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, sa vue semblait baisser. Il avait tout essayé pour endiguer ce phénomène, mais rien n'y faisait. Son frère lui avait alors avoué qu'il présentait les mêmes symptômes, et Madara avait vite fait le rapprochement avec le Mangekyou. Les quelques textes anciens qui se rapportaient à la pupille faisant mention d'une « perte de lumière », Madara s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence : Utiliser le Mangekyou le conduirait à la cécité.

Mais Madara, bien que doté d'une grande intelligence, était ce type d'homme qui vit au jour le jour, sans penser aux problèmes du lendemain. Et il utiliserait le Mangekyou dès lors qu'il en verrait la nécessité, en dépit des dangers pour sa vue.

Les sharingans de Madara s'arrêtèrent sur un des hommes qui se tenaient sur le mur.

« Ce chakra… C'est lui, sans aucun doute. Et cet autre chakra puissant doit être celui de son frère. »

- Senju Hashirama ! tempêta le Uchiha en pointant l'index vers ce dernier. Il est temps de reprendre notre combat là où nous l'avons laissé la dernière fois !

La réponse de son vis-à-vis lui parvint immédiatement.

- C'est un duel sans fin. Nous sommes de force égale, Uchiha Madara. Un combat entre nous deux ne finira que par une égalité, cela va sans dire. Plutôt que de nous battre, nous devrions…

- Assez ! s'emporta Madara. Si tu refuses de te battre… Je t'y forcerai !

Sur cette phrase, des centaines de silhouettes sortirent de la forêt, quittant la protection des arbres pour rejoindre leur chef.

Un instant plus tard, tous les shinobis s'élançaient sur les Senju prostrés sur la muraille.

Le premier Uchiha à sauter en haut du mur fut promptement décapité d'un revers de katana, et la bataille commença pour de bon.

Dans chacun des camps, on ne comptait plus le nombre d'affrontements, et de morts qu'avait causé la rivalité entre ces deux clans.

- Deux ! s'exclama un shinobi blond en se tournant vers Tobirama, son meilleur ami.

Un large sourire illuminait son visage, malgré le déferlement de violence environnant.

- Tu comptes tes victimes ? s'étonna le frère du chef de clan. C'est pas un jeu, Minaru !

En entendant la remarque de son ami, le sourire de Minaru s'agrandit encore.

- C'est une bonne idée, je trouve, répondit-il finalement. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas perdre la raison. -Trois- Toutes ces atrocités…

- Tu ne fais que fuir la réalité, en assimilant tes actes à un jeu, lui rétorqua Tobirama en décapitant un Uchiha téméraire.

Minaru esquiva une boule de feu, puis enfonça un de ses kunaï dans le torse de son adversaire, avant de répondre à son ami.

- Quatre. Si tu le dis… Mais ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de survivre pour accomplir mon rêve ! Devenir chef de mon propre clan ! Hashirama-san a dit qu'il m'y autoriserait le jour où cette guerre -cinq- cessera.

L'enthousiasme du blond était perceptible, mais Tobirama n'était pas aussi optimiste.

- Si elle cesse… souffla ce dernier en évitant un shuriken.

Un des Uchiha qui les affrontaient perdit son calme.

- Hey, vous vous foutez de nous à parler comme si de rien n'ét…

- Couché, toi, le coupa Minaru avant de le décapiter. Ça fait six.

Tobirama regarda du côté de son frère, et constata que celui-ci, sans surprise, n'avait aucun mal à se débarrasser de l'avant-garde de l'armée Uchiha. Les assiégeants tombaient comme des mouches autour du Senju, qui alternait Taijutsu et Mokuton.

Le regard de Tobirama dévia sur sa gauche, et il embrassa le champ de bataille en son entier.

Leur position élevée conférait aux Senju un certain avantage, et cela se traduisait par plus de morts du côté des Uchiha.

« Pourvu que ça dure… »

Voyant un nouvel adversaire prendre pied sur le mur de bois, Tobirama mit fin à son observation, et engagea le combat sans attendre. La voix de Minaru retentit bientôt à ses oreilles.

- Tu te rends compte ? -Dix- Je vais créer un nouveau clan, c'est pas génial ça ?

Tobirama soupira, puis se baissa avant de balancer un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire de son ennemi.

- Mouais… Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable là-dedans… finit-t-il par répondre.

Minaru sourit, avant que la lame d'un Uchiha ne lui égratigne la joue. Furieux, le blond se mit à composer des mudra.

**- Fuuton : Daitoppa no jutsu !** rugit-il.

Un souffle de vent puissant propulsa le shinobi ennemi du haut du mur, le faisant s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit écœurant.

**- **Onze. Je ne trahirai pas les Senju, Tobirama ! Mon clan verra le jour dans un contexte de paix, et je serai votre allié, sois en sûr.

Tobirama hocha la tête.

- Je sais tout ça. Tu me le rabâche sans arrêt. Et ce sera quoi le nom de ce fameux clan ? s'enquit-t-il en esquivant de justesse une jolie botte de son adversaire du moment.

Minaru utilisa un nouveau jutsu Fuuton qui éjecta quatre Uchiha, avant de se retourner vers Tobirama en souriant.

- Le clan des seigneurs du vent, arpentant le vent divin, j'ai nommé le clan Namikaze ! Ça pète, hein ?

Kumiko se réveilla en sursaut, les sens aux aguets. Sa très longue expérience de Shinigami lui hurlait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Elle se leva aussitôt et marcha vers la seule porte de la « maison ».

Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se prépara à aller faire un petit tour, lorsqu'une ombre surgit devant elle.

- Kumiko-san, rentrez s'il vous plaît, lui intima le vigile.

La shinigami lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Évidemment, le garde resta de marbre, et lui réitéra son ordre, ce qui eut le don de mettre Kumiko hors d'elle.

- Je veux savoir ! Je vais rentrer me coucher, mais je veux…

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, et un nouveau shinobi fit son apparition.

L'homme haletait, il avait de toute évidence courut comme un dératé et en faisait les frais.

- Hayako… Nous avons… besoin de… toi.

L'homme reprit son souffle, puis ajouta :

- Les Uchiha commencent à nous déborder, nous avons besoin de tous les bras possibles ! La surveillance de cette prisonnière passe après la survie de camp, et au vu de ces capacités, je ne pense pas qu'elle représente un danger immédiat. Va chercher tes hommes et rejoint nous à la porte nord ! Vite !

Après avoir débité sa tirade, l'homme s'enfuit dans la nuit, et Hayako se tourna vers Kumiko.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, nous sommes attaquez… Je ne sais pas si vous y êtes pour quelque chose, mais dans le cas contraire, essayez de vous rendre utile !

Sur cet ultime recommandation, Hayako partit à son tour, laissant la Shinigami immobile sur le palier.

Après un instant d'hésitation, celle-ci dégaina son Zanpakuto en souriant.

« Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Hashirama essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Madara était toujours aussi coriace…

Ce dernier avait attendu un bon moment avant de faire son entrée dans la bataille, et avait naturellement immédiatement engagé le combat avec son éternel rival.

Tobirama, de son côté, avait écopé du frère de Madara, Izuna. A l'instar de leurs grands frères, les deux shinobis avaient pour coutume de se défier, dans un combat qui se terminait invariablement par une égalité, ou par la fuite temporaire d'un des deux ninjas. Une boucle de violence sans fin, à l'image d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas.

**- Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu** **! **(_le grand dragon de feu_) s'exclama Madara, alors qu'Hashirama avait un instant de distraction.

Il faillit le payer cher, mais parvint à invoquer un bouclier Suiton in extremis.

Furieux, Madara multiplia les jutsus, tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres, mais rien n'y faisait. Hashirama paraissait invincible.

Ce fut alors à ce dernier d'attaquer, mais là encore, il ne trouvait aucune faille dans la défense de son adversaire. Le sharingan semblait lire à travers tous ses mouvements.

« Il y a néanmoins quelque chose que tu ne peux pas copier » pensa Hashirama, en composant les signes d'un nouveau jutsu.

Aussitôt, des racines se mirent à pousser autour de Madara, avant de s'enrouler autour de ses bras et jambes, l'immobilisant totalement.

Madara jura, puis baissa la tête. Au grands maux, les grands moyens…

Il activa son Mangekyou sharingan, puis murmura :

- _**Amaterasu…**_

Des flammes noires semblèrent s'échapper de l'œil droit de Madara, avant de se poser sur les racines, qui partirent rapidement en fumée.

Madara se dégagea, puis regarda Hashirama. Ce faisant, les flammes noires s'envolèrent vers leur nouvelle cible, qui les regardaient arriver sans crainte.

Au dernier moment, Hashirama lança :

**- Mokuton : Mokuryuu Hekikyuu** **! **(_le mur de bois ultime_)

Madara eut une exclamation de dédain. Rien ne pouvait stopper les flammes de l'Amaterasu, et ce n'était pas un simple mur de bois qui allait lui poser problème.

Pourtant, les flammes noires, qui dansaient sur le mur de bois, ne parvenaient pas à en venir à bout. Les flammes léchaient le bois sans pour autant lui infliger de dommages significatifs.

Madara fut alors pris de maux de tête assez violents, et mit fin à son Dôjutsu. Sa vue allait encore baisser, et il avait été incapable de toucher ce maudit Senju…

Alors que Madara marchait vers le mur de Hashirama, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

Avait-il la berlue ? Non, de toute évidence. A quelques mètres de là, Kumiko était en train de se battre, et contre un Uchiha de surcroît. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal avec son sabre, mais Hashirama savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien face à du Ninjutsu.

« Quelle inconsciente… De plus, elle attaque un Uchiha, alors que je la pensais de leur côté. Après tout, ces enfoirés ont attaqué notre camp peu après que nous l'ayons capturée. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences… Et pourtant…»

Hashirama cessa de contempler la femme lorsque Madara eut contourné le mur et fut de nouveau devant lui.

Mais lorsque Kumiko poussa un cri, Hashirama fit volte-face et se précipita à son secours.

Par chance, celle-ci n'avait écopé que d'une petite estafilade, mais le malheureux Uchiha le paya au centuple, puisque Hashirama le coupa en deux.

Un deuxième shinobi s'élança à l'assaut de Kumiko, mais avant que Hashirama ait pu réagir, celle-ci s'écria :

- **Bakudō no yon : Hainawa** (_4ème voie de liaison : Corde rampante_)

Le ninja fut stoppé dans son élan, et porta ses mains à son cou avec effroi ? Une force invisible était en train de l'étrangler ! L'homme suffoqua, avant d'être achevé par le sabre de la shinigami.

Madara regardait la scène d'un œil intéressé. Pour que Hashirama prenne le risque de se désintéresser à leur combat, cette femme devait représenter quelque chose pour lui.

Elle semblait assez mystérieuse, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Une étrangère, de toute évidence. Et dotée de pouvoirs étranges…

Après cet acte de sauvetage de la part du chef de clan, Tobirama et Izuna, lassés de faire jeu égal, se séparèrent également.

Hashirama se dirigea alors vers son ennemi, et lui parla en ces termes :

- Madara, ce ne sera pas encore pour cette nuit. Il semble qu'une fois encore, tous ces combats aient été vains.

Madara regarda le champ de bataille, et constata que les pertes étaient équivalentes pour les deux camps. Une fois encore…

Il jura, puis souffla une boule de feu vers la pleine lune.

Celle-ci explosa, donnant naissance à une sorte de petit soleil qui aveugla la plupart des combattants.

Les Uchiha, reconnaissant le signal de retraite, cessèrent tout combat, leurs adversaires accueillant leur fuite avec soulagement. L'affrontement les avait vidés…

Une fois que le gros de l'armée Uchiha eut quitté le camp, Hashirama se remit à parler avec Madara.

- Tous ces combats sont ridicules. Je pense qu'une paix serait profitable, à tous, souligna Hashirama. Mettons un terme à cette guerre sans fin, Madara.

L'Uchiha lui lança un regard noir, puis répondit :

- Et pourquoi ça ? Aussi soudainement… Tu as toujours accepté cette situation, jusqu'à présent… Les Senju seraient-ils devenus des couards ?

- Non ! s'exclama le chef du clan en question. Seulement, l'idée du Daimyo me semble bonne. L'idée de réunir les clans en un village est…

- … ridicule, le coupa Madara. Qui voudrait d'un système pareil ?

- Tout le monde sauf toi, rétorqua Hashirama. Le monde est lassé de la guerre, et le système de villages shinobis les redéfinirait totalement.

Le regard de Madara glissa vers Kumiko, l'Uchiha la foudroyant du regard. Il était sûr que cette dernière était derrière tout ça. Un changement aussi soudain… Cette femme étrange avait vraisemblablement envoûté Hashirama.

Madara aimait la guerre et abhorrait la paix. Pour lui, une existence n'avait de la valeur que lorsque l'on avait une arme à la main. Et Hashirama proposait une telle chose ?

- Pour ma part, je compte accepter l'offre du Daimyo. Si les Uchiha la refusent, vous serez écrasés, déclara Hashirama d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

Madara savait que son clan ne pourrait tenir seul contre tous, mais il répugnait à se joindre à Hashirama, dont les pensées semblaient aliénées par cette sorcière.

« En temps normal, peut-être aurais-je accepté, mais quelque chose en cette femme me fait froid dans le dos » songea Madara.

Madara fit part de sa réponse à Hashirama, qui soupira :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Le village de Konoha se fera donc sans les Uchiha.

* * *

Voilà pour le 2 ème chapitre, n'oubliez pas les commentaires/review merci !


	4. Konoha et le Pays du Feu

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Kumiko Yumenoku est une pure invention de ma part...**_

* * *

_Plusieurs années ont passé._

_Le pays du Feu, formé à la fin de la guerre des clans ninja__, est constitué de deux régions distinctes. A l'ouest se trouve le village de Konoha, fondé par le clan Senju et regroupant de nombreux autres clans, comme les Nara, les Akimichi, les Yamanaka, les Hyuuga, les Sarutobi, le Clan Namikaze récemment formé, le village maintenait aussi un lien étroit avec le pays des Tourbillons et son village: __Uzushio__. Le village de Konoha est dirigé par le Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju qui aspire à une paix entre les deux régions du Pays, afin d'éviter tout conflit avec les patries voisines._

_Contre la volonté du Daimyo, Madara Uchiha décida de fonder lui aussi un village, dans la région Est du Pays du Feu. Pour se faire, il prit pour modèle Konoha afin de bâtir un village regroupant les membres du Clan Uchiha ainsi que les quelques clans en désaccord avec le Clan Senju. Madara, de par nature belliqueux, avait pour ambition d'attaquer Konoha, mais il fut trahi par les siens. En effet, le conseil du village Uchiha l'empêcha d'attaquer le village de son rival, et passa même un « Accord de cessez-le-feu », à la demande du Daimyo. _

_Une muraille, bien que facilement franchissable pour des Ninjas, sépare ces deux territoires. Si un ninja devait franchir cette muraille sans la permission expresse du Daimyo ou de l'accord conjoint des deux villages, il verrait son village rasé de la carte par ordre du Seigneur du Pays du Feu. _

_Cependant, des tensions subsistent du fait de la porte de Hidô, seul passage existant entre les deux régions. Malgré tout, les relations entre les deux territoires ne sont pas que conflictuelles. La porte de Hidô, à travers les échanges commerciaux qui s'y déroulent, est un élément vital pour l'économie du Pays du Feu du fait de la diversité des ressources selon les régions._

A Konoha, Kumiko se réveilla dans son petit appartement. Elle se leva d'un bond, ouvrit les rideaux en grand, et admira la vue plongeante qu'elle avait sur un Konoha enneigé.

Bien que la fondation du village soit relativement récente, elle n'était pas encore vraiment intégrée et les Senju ne lui accordaient pas encore entièrement leur confiance. La jeune femme devait donc passer quelques examens, qui comprenaient une inspection corporelle, un bilan psychique et psychologique ainsi qu'un interrogatoire pour confirmer qu'elle n'était pas une espionne au compte des Uchiha. A sa grande surprise, la seule personne à l'avoir vraiment acceptée était Tobirama Senju, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, car à leur première rencontre, le jeune homme avait montré de l'hostilité envers elle.

Kumiko cessa de regarder le village et alla prendre une douche chaude. Elle sentait encore la présence des ninjas qui la surveillaient, mais il y en avait moins que d'habitude. Puis elle se souvint que le Shodaime lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de se présenter à un examen médical. Elle s'habilla et sortit pour se rendre à l'hôpital, tous en sachant que son secret serait bientôt être dévoilé. Elle se demanda pourquoi Hashirama avait pris cette décision seulement maintenant, alors qu'elle vivait ici depuis quelques années.

- Voilà une idée dont je me serais bien passée… maugréa la femme en verrouillant la porte de son appartement.

Dans son bureau, le Shodaime Hokage essayait de s'occuper de tous les documents nécessaire à la bonne marche du nouveau village dont plusieurs idées intéressantes de son frère mais il n'y arrivait pas, l'homme de trente-neuf ans s'inquiétait pour sa fille comme tout bon père. Ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et avait décidé d'aller voir un médecin. Il attendait avec impatience les rapports des médecins de sa fille, et de Kumiko par la même occasion.

A l'hôpital, Kumiko attendait dans une salle, sous l'œil attentif d'un jeune Chuunin, le médecin qui allait lui faire passer son examen physique.

- Ça va bientôt faire une heure de retard... Il s'est peut-être perdu dans les couloirs ? Ironisa Kumiko. En effet, l'hôpital de Konoha n'étant qu'un ridicule complexe de deux étages, seul un débile mental aurait pu s'y égarer. Et encore.

De toute évidence, le vigile n'avait pas le sens de l'humour puisqu'il foudroya Kumiko du regard, avant de poser sa main sur le kunaï qui pendait à sa ceinture. L'avertissement était clair, et Kumiko se tut, se replongeant dans la contemplation du carrelage de la salle. Passionnant.

Après une attente de dix minutes supplémentaires, le ninja-médecin, ou plutôt la ninja-médecin, daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez.

Elle ignora le soupir délibérément audible de sa patiente -c'était le cas de le dire- et fit signe au garde de s'en aller.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

- Mais, et votre sécurité... tenta le Chuunin.

- Je pense que je ne crains pas grand chose. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'étant moi-même Juunin, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre.

Le Chuunin rougit de honte, et sortit précipitamment, sous le sourire moqueur de Kumiko. La kunoichi lui plaisait. Il ne fallait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les hommes, même chez les Shinigamis.

La jeune ninja-médecin ferma la porte, puis fit signe à Kumiko de s'asseoir sur un des nombreux lits que comptait la salle. Le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit occupé était assez représentatif de la situation actuelle. Konoha goûtait à la paix depuis bientôt trois à quatre ans, après des années de guerre des clans.

Kumiko s'assit, et la femme se présenta.

- Je suis Haruno Meruki, ravie de vous connaître.

- Kumiko, moi de même, répondit brièvement la Shinigami.

- Veuillez enlever vos vêtements, demanda ensuite la doctoresse, sur un ton plus professionnel.

Kumiko ôta rapidement sa tenue, et Meruki commença son examen. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'exclama :

- C'est incroyable !

Perplexe, Kumiko tourna la tête vers elle. Cette Haruno n'avait pourtant encore rien vu...

- Vous n'avez aucune blessure, aucune cicatrice, rien ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Et vous dites être une Rônin ? Avec une vie aussi aventureuse que la vôtre, vous devriez...

- D'où je viens, la coupa Kumiko, il existe des techniques médicales qui permettent de soigner tout type de blessure, et ce sans laisser de cicatrices.

Meruki ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Vraiment ? Et où se trouve ce pays ?

- Loin, répondit Kumiko, évasive.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, Meruki poursuivit son examen. Étudiant plus avant l'étrange tatouage que Kumiko avait sur le dos, elle poussa une nouvelle exclamation.

La Shinigami leva les yeux au ciel. Cette petite n'avait pas fini d'en tomber des nues...

- Ce n'est pas un tatouage, c'est un sceau !

- Vous croyez ? fit la voix mordante de Kumiko.

- Mes connaissances en sceaux ne sont pas des meilleures, dit la ninja-médecin. A quoi sert ce sceau ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.

- Aucune idée. Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, mentit Kumiko.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que cette saleté entravait son Reiryoku. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Elle n'aurait récolté qu'une nouvelle paire de yeux ronds, et de nouvelles questions qui resteraient sans réponses.

Une fois l'examen physique achevé, Meruki fit ce que Kumiko redoutait. Elle sortit une seringue pour le prélèvement de sang.

"Je serai bientôt cramée... Enfin je suppose que c'était inévitable." songea la Shinigami.

Une fois les fioles remplies de liquide carmin, Kumiko demanda :

- Combien de temps, pour les résultats ?

- Moins d'une heure. Mais avant ça, un membre du clan Hyuuga va venir pour examiner votre réseau de Chakra.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes attendaient dans un silence pesant, le chef du clan Hyuuga qui buvait tranquillement son thé, reçut la note. Il se leva d'un bond et ordonna à une des femmes du clan d'aller à l'hôpital pour répondre à la requête du ninja-médecin.

- Nikkō, dépêche-toi d'aller à l'hôpital. Un ninja-médecin a besoin d'un membre du clan pour un examen sur une personne. Chambre d'examen numéro dix, le ninja-médecin en charge est Haruno Meruki. Fais vite.

- Bien compris, Hiroo-san.

La jeune Hyuuga sortit du domaine de sa famille et traversa Konoha jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand elle arriva à l'accueil, on lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la chambre numéro dix. Une fois arrivé devant, elle donna la note au Chuunin qui la salua et la jeune femme ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Nikkō scruta attentivement la pièce.

- Je suis Hyuuga Nikkō. Vous avez demandé un membre du clan pour un examen, Haruno-san ?

- Oui, tout à fait, j'aurais besoin que vous inspectiez son réseau de circulation de Chakra et que vous fassiez un rapport dessus.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, j'apporterai les résultats au Hokage, et nous vous ferons chercher si nécessaire.

Kumiko ne se fit pas prier, et rejoignit le Chuunin à l'extérieur, qui entreprit de l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle.

Lorsque Nikkō observa le corps de la Shinigami, elle manqua de chuter sur le sol, complètement sur le choc. Il était rare de voir un membre de ce clan exprimer une émotion de ce genre, la demoiselle ayant « oublié » de conserver son air impassible et supérieur. N'ayant pas du tout prévu ce cas de figure, elle se félicita d'être assise pour ne pas être humiliée devant la medic-nin qui la regardait.

Ses paupières se refermèrent à plusieurs reprises sur son regard blanc. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination. Elle inspira longuement et commença à détailler le système circulatoire du chakra de la patiente... qui n'était sûrement pas humaine. Généralement, il n'y avait qu'une seule source de chakra située à la troisième porte, celle de la Vie, et il y avait trois cent soixante et un tenketsu.

Dans le corps qu'elle observait présentement, rien n'était normal. Certes, il y avait encore une concentration d'énergie au niveau du ventre, ce qui est normal chez un shinobi, mais aussi du cœur, ce qui est plus anormale. La couleur, qui était bleu pâle pour les humains normaux, était ici argenté.

La Hyûga rédigea ensuite son rapport, son pinceau tremblant légèrement sur le papier. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors comme ça il existait des êtres aussi étranges sur cette terre ?

Était-ce une manifestation quelconque du Ninjutsu, un pouvoir héréditaire ? Ou peut-être même l'avatar terrestre d'une puissance divine ?

Cette dernière hypothèse avait beau lui paraître la plus farfelue, c'était la plus proche de la vérité.

Kumiko était à peine rentrée dans son appartement qu'un membre de l'ANBU sauta d'un toit et atterrit souplement sur le petit balcon. Il ouvrit la vitre de la pièce et entra, avant de tourner son visage masqué vers la shinigami.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Kumiko soupira. Ces types se croyaient vraiment tout permis, à entrer comme ça chez les gens.

- Pourquoi faire ?

L'ANBU ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- L'Hokage a demandé à vous voir. Je n'en sais pas plus, dit-il mécaniquement.

Kumiko poussa à nouveau un long soupir histoire de bien montrer son agacement.

- Ils ont déjà fini les analyses ? Et moi qui espérais rester tranquille encore un petit moment... Pourtant les gratte-papiers de Konoha ne sont pas des flèches d'habitude !

L'ANBU ne tressaillit même pas, et Kumiko se rendit à l'évidence. Ce type était le glaçon de base, impassible en toutes circonstances.

« Si j'avais mes pouvoirs, je lui aurais mis deux ou trois claques, ça m'aurait fait du bien. » songea-t-elle, avant de lever une main lasse.

- Allons-y alors.

L'ANBU opina du chef, et sauta par la fenêtre.

Kumiko leva les yeux au ciel et cria :

- Tout le monde n'est pas ninja, connard ! Merci de m'attendre !

Comme par magie, l'ANBU fut aussitôt de retour sur le balcon. Malgré le masque, elle remarqua que le visage de l'homme avait légèrement rougi. De honte ou de colère, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Kumiko préféra ne rien ajouter de plus et tous deux sortirent par la porte de son appartement.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la grande bâtisse où habitait le Hokage. L'ANBU ne tenait pas en place, apparemment habitué à bien plus de vélocité. Kumiko s'en amusait et faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle appréhendait un peu la réaction du Hokage, et qu'elle n'avait par conséquent pas envie de presser les choses.

Lorsque Kumiko entra dans le bureau d'Hashirama, ce dernier congédia l'ANBU, qui s'empressa de ressortir de la pièce. La femme entendit la réaction de soulagement de son garde chiourme et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, pour disparaître aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux du Hokage. Ces derniers recelaient de la surprise et de la curiosité, mais aussi de la peur et de la méfiance. Kumiko s'en offusqua quelque peu. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis un certain temps et cet examen remettait tout en cause…

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ça, Kumiko ?

Le ton d'Hashirama déplut d'emblée à cette dernière, qui saisit le rouleau de parchemin qu'on lui tendait.

Elle le prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Elle savait ce qu'il contenait, après tout.

- Je n'ai rien à expliquer.

Une veine palpita sur le front du chef du village.

- Rien à m'expliquer ? Contre la volonté de tous mes conseillers, j'ai décidé de t'accueillir à Konoha, toi sur laquelle nous ne savions rien, toi que l'on soupçonne encore d'espionnage, et de travailler pour les Uchiha. Je t'ai donné un logement, et je te verse une pension tous les mois.

Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies Kumiko ?

La shinigami ne répondit rien. Elle détestait être tributaire des autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher un emploi stable. Et ce pour une raison simple. Comme tous les Shinigamis, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que se battre. Et privée de ses pouvoirs, elle était comme un nouveau-né que l'on aurait lâché dans la dure réalité.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser devenir un ninja, lança Kumiko pour la centième fois.

La réponse du Hokage fut la même qu'à chaque fois.

- Je regrette, mais tu n'as quasiment pas de chakra. Tu…

- Mais je me débrouille bien à l'épée ! Je ferai beaucoup d'efforts ! l'assura Kumiko, qui ne voulait pas abandonner.

Lassé, Hashirama balaya l'option d'un revers de main.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu n'es pas humaine, alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

La question prit de court Kumiko. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se décida pour une réponse mitigée.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Et puis vous ne me croiriez pas.

Hashirama se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Essaie toujours.

- Non.

Avant que le Hokage ne réponde, elle dit d'une voix forte :

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne vous veux aucun mal, et que je n'ai définitivement rien à voir avec les Uchiha. Et puis est-ce que le fait que je ne sois pas humaine justifie votre changement d'attitude à mon égard ?

La tirade eut pour effet de calmer Hashirama.

- Très bien… Mais il y a encore quelque chose que je voudrais savoir.

Kumiko haussa les épaules, et il continua :

- Le sceau que tu portes sur le dos, il m'intrigue beaucoup. D'après sa description dans le rapport médical, il ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais. Je veux l'examiner -et j'y compte bien- car je commence à en avoir assez de tous les blancs te concernant Kumiko, si du moins tel est bien ton nom.

Kumiko regarda le Shodaime droit dans les yeux et vit dans ces derniers une grande résolution. Devant cette détermination, Kumiko se sentit flancher malgré son ancien statut de Capitaine du Gotei 13.

« Je lui dois au moins ça et de toutes façons, je suis piégée. En examinant le sceau, il va tout découvrir... »

- D'accord, mais personne d'autre que toi ne devra être au courant. Que ce soit les conseillers ou même ton frère, Tobirama-san.

- Tu as ma parole en tant que Shodaime Hokage de Konoha. Ce sera un secret de Rang S.

Hashirama sortit du bureau et indiqua à sa secrétaire qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, cette dernière en profita pour donner le rapport médical de sa fille. Quand il revint dans son bureau, il découvrit une Kumiko assise au sol, son dos découvert dévoilant le sceau. Instantanément la forme du sceau l'intrigua, il n'y avait pas de cercle, de caractères ou de kanji.

Il semblait y avoir deux marques. L'une étant presque invisible, on devait se concentrer pour voir tous ses traits, tandis que l'autre tranchait froidement avec la peau pâle. Le sceau était de forme symétrique, la partie presque invisible débutant par un motif en forme de cercle sur ses reins. Deux lignes partaient ensuite à égale distance entre son cou et ses épaules, se croisant au mi-dos pour former un autre cercle incomplet relié au premier. La deuxième marque était constituée de nombreux traits courbés, une longue trace sur la colonne vertébrale partait des omoplates jusqu'à la chute des reins. Le haut se séparait en deux en formant un angle de quarante-cinq degrés puis se rejoignait pour donner naissance à un triangle, puis à un petit cercle en se recroisant pour finir en fine pointe dans le mi-dos.

A première vue, tout cet assemblage de motifs en tout genre ressemblait plus à un tatouage à vocation esthétique, mais Hashirama n'étant pas un néophyte, il savait qu'il n'en était rien.

La puissance qui se dégageait du sceau était telle que ça en devenait presque inquiétant. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentie jusqu'alors... Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, bien qu'il soit Hokage.

Hashirama chassa ces pensées inutiles et reporta son regard sur la peau claire de la kunoichi. Mais qui était-elle au juste ? Ce sceau était absolument unique en son genre, et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Pendant ce temps, au village Uchiha, Madara enrageait. Le conseil et ses conseillers avaient encore rejeté l'idée d'attaquer Konoha. Ces abrutis ne se rendaient pas compte de la situation, le village de Konoha gagnait en puissance et notoriété tandis que celui des Uchiha voyait sa puissance diminuée. Madara ne pouvait admettre que le sacrifice de son frère pour qu'il garde la vue soit bafoué par les actes irréfléchis de conseillers couards et séniles. Mais ces idiots lui avaient, sans le vouloir, réussi à lui donner l'avantage grâce à leur idée d'ambassade à Konoha. Le plan de la destruction du village de son vieil ennemi commençait déjà à naître dans son esprit.

« Il faut que je rassemble mes derniers ninjas loyaux » se dit l'Uchiha en se dépêchant d'aller dans son bureau.

De celui-ci, il convoqua les quelques derniers ninjas qui suivait encore son idéal. Les six Uchiha arrivèrent dans l'instant, Madara s'assura que personne ne puisse les entendre et commença à exposer la mission qu'il allait leur confier:

- Dans quelques jours, des envoyés du Daimyo arriveront pour inaugurer l'ambassade…

A ces mots les sept Uchiha eurent une grimace de dégoût.

- … dans notre magnifique village puis se rendront ensuite à Konoha, poursuivit Madara. Voici donc votre mission.

- C'est une catastrophe, Hokage-sama, le Daimyo va nous exterminer, paniqua un des conseillers.

- J'ai envoyé un message au Daimyo, lui expliquant que nous n'avions rien à voir avec cette attaque et je lui ai suggéré de nous permettre d'enquêter sur cet incident.

- Et quelle à été sa réponse ? demanda Tobirama.

- Il a refusé que nous enquêtions.

A ces mots, des cris de protestations s'élevèrent, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter :

- Cependant le Daimyo a reçu une proposition de la part d'Uchiha Madara et disons que cette solution est plus radicale, répondit calment Hashirama.

- Quelle est-elle, Hokage-sama ?

- Un combat entre les deux dirigeants des villages. Le vainqueur décidera du sort du village du perdant.

En effet, c'était la panique à Konoha, car la délégation du Daimyo envoyée pour inaugurer les ambassades dans chaque village avait été attaquée par ce qui semblait être des ninjas de Konoha l'armée ayant en effet retrouvé des preuves inculpant le village en question.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour le bien du village, je dois accepter ce combat, déclara Hashirama.

- C'est toi le plus fort du clan, aucune personne ne t'arrive a la cheville, tu ne peux pas mourir répondit le concerné.

- Tobirama, il faut être réaliste, le résultat d'un combat n'est jamais prévu à l'avance. Souviens-toi bien de ça et j'aurais devant moi Madara Uchiha, le plus fort de son clan.

- Et si tu ne t'en sors pas vivant malgré une victoire, qui prendra le rôle d'Hokage ? s'exclama le frère de l'Hokage.

- Tobirama, je te désigne comme successeur au poste d'Hokage si jamais je mourrais.

Madara Uchiha, le seul membre du clan Uchiha capable de rivaliser avec Hashirama Senju, fur finalement obligé de suivre ces couards de politiciens dans des décisions qui ne faisaient qu'affaiblir son clan, sa chair et son sang. Mais heureusement, il savait que pour le bien de son village, Hashirama ne refusera pas le combat, il décida donc de mettre son plan en marche...

* * *

Voilà pour le 3 ème chapitre, n'oubliez pas les commentaires/review merci !


	5. Sceau, Bataille et Amour

_**Bonsoir, oui cela fut long mais je poste enfin un chapitre supplémentaire, je pense que ce sera le dernier, je n'ai plus l'inspiration ni le temps en faite.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto **__**et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Kumiko Yumenoku est une pure invention de ma part...**_

Hashirama Senju, le premier Hokage de Konoha, sortit de son bureau les poings serrés par la résolution. Il venait de recevoir l'emplacement de son combat avec Uchiha Madara. L'heure du dénouement était proche, et il s'efforçait d'oublier ses doutes pour se mettre en condition. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas du bâtiment, il fut surpris. Les ninjas du village avaient visiblement décidé de faire une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la sortie du village pour montrer à leur dirigeant la foi qu'ils avaient en lui. Lorsqu'il parvint à ladite sortie, Hashirama, qui avait préparé tout son équipement à l'avance, retrouva son frère.

Celui-ci arborait un visage soucieux, mais Tobirama se détendit quand son aîné posa sa main sur son épaule en le regardant dans les yeux. Dans ceux-ci, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une immense confiance. Un peu rassuré, le cadet se mit à sourire et déclara:

- Bonne chance Hokage-sama !

Hashirama lui sourit, puis s'élança vers le lieu du combat.

Pendant ce temps, Kumiko était escortée par des ANBU. Visiblement, quelqu'un de haut placé à Konoha avait demandé à la voir. La shinigami se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être, et espérait juste que ce n'était pas une autre fantaisie de Tobirama. Kumiko ne chercha même pas à parler avec son escorte, elle avait compris avec le temps qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur.

Un des ANBU tapota l'épaule de Kumiko et celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, la shinigami se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'une demeure vaste et imposante. Selon les critères de ce monde, bien entendu : la maison en question aurait fait figure de cabane à outils à côté des gigantesques palais qu'abritait la Soul Society.

Après ce petit moment de nostalgie, elle entendit l'ANBU s'adresser à elle. Il était temps, elle avait fini par croire qu'elle avait affaire à une escouade de muets…

- La maîtresse du domaine vous attend, déclara le ninja d'une voix atone.

- Et où sommes-nous exactement, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? demanda la shinigami.

- Vous êtes sur le domaine Senju, comment pouvez-vous ignorer cela ? s'exclama l'ANBU légèrement irrité.

Kumiko ouvrit grand les yeux en apprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le domaine d'Hashirama. La shinigami en déduisit que la femme de l'Hokage l'avait convoqué, et s'approcha du seuil de la maison pour entrer.

- Désolé pour le dérangement ! s'exclama Kumiko en enlevant ses sandales. A peine eût-elle finit qu'une servante la pria de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement dans le salon principal de la maison, où se trouvait Uzumaki Mito, l'épouse du Shodaime Hokage.

Kumiko la détailla du regard. Elle avait affaire à une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges vifs disposés en macarons à l'aide d'épingles à cheveux. L'Uzumaki portait un kimono à col haut, et Kumiko put distinguer le symbole d'Uzushio sur l'obi noué autour de sa taille.

Celle-ci leva ses grands yeux bleu pâle vers son invité et, d'un geste, lui demanda de s'asseoir. Une fois que Kumiko se fut exécutée, Mito entama la conversation après avoir congédié sa servante.

- Mon mari m'a raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur vous. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que j'examine votre sceau. Le Clan Uzumaki possède de grandes compétences en Fuuinjutsu, c'est à dire l'art des sceaux, explique-t-elle en voyant l'air intrigué de la shinigami.

Kumiko acquiesça, enleva son haori et présenta son dos nu à Mito. Alors que la femme du Kage se lançait déjà dans un examen intense du sceau, la shinigami prit ses aises et mit son Nodaichi sur ces jambes. Elle se plaça ensuite en Jizen, la position de méditation qui permet de communiquer avec son Zanpakuto. La femme de l'Hokage remarqua le "rituel" de Kumiko, et se promit de lui demander sa signification.

Mais la priorité demeurait le sceau, et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que sa concentration redoublait.

- Intéressant, murmura Mito au bout d'un moment.

Lorsque Kumiko rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. Celui-ci ressemblait à une grande plaine recouverte d'herbe et en son centre, se trouvait l'esprit de son Zanpakuto. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'approcher de lui, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Pire encore, celui-ci semblait incapable de l'entendre. La shinigami en déduisit que le sceau qu'elle portait l'empêchait de communiquer avec son sabre. Cette constatation l'énerva, et elle tomba à genoux en hurlant de rage et de frustration :

- BON SANG ! Je pensais qu'avec le temps, le sceau s'affaiblirait assez pour que je puisse contacter mon Zanpakuto ! Je suis une ancienne Capitaine du Gotei 13, et je n'en peux plus de voir ces ninjas me sous-estimer. J'espère que cette Uzumaki Mito est aussi efficace dans la pratique du Fuuinjutsu qu'elle le prétend.

De son côté, l'Uzumaki en question était stupéfaite par le sceau. En dépit de toute son expérience, elle n'en n'avait vu qu'un seul aussi compliqué : le _**Shishō Fūin **_(Sceau des quatre symboles). Le principe du sceau qu'elle voyait était le même, puisque le _**Shishō Fūin**_ laissait passer suffisamment de chakra pour maintenir la personne en vie, mais l'affaiblissait grandement tout en l'empêchant d'utiliser le Ninjutsu ou le Genjutsu.

- Voyons, si la structure de ce sceau est à peu près identique à celle du _**Shishō Fūin, **_peut-être que le _**Shishō Kaiin **_(Descellement des quatre symboles)... Je vais essayer.

La femme de l'Hokage fit les mudras et accumula le chakra nécessaire, puis lança la technique.

- _**Shishō Kaiin **_!

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa et Mito soupira. Elle était sûrement la première Uzumaki à échouer dans cet exercice… Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux pour réfléchir, une légère fumée apparut sur le dos de Kumiko et une petite partie claire du sceau disparut en un instant.

Mito fut d'abord surprise de voir arriver les ANBU en trombe et se placer devant elle tout en menaçant la Shinigami, avant de prendre conscience de la légère montée en puissance de la jeune femme, que les ninjas d'élite n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer.

- Arrêtez, elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'il se passe, intervient Mito.

- Mais… tenta un ANBU plus zélé que les autres.

- Elle est dans une sorte de transe, supposa la femme du Shodaime Hokage en marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer.

- Retournez à vos postes. Je me charge de reporter les faits à l'Hokage.

Dans le monde intérieur de la Shinigami, celle-ci sursauta quand la « paroi » qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son Zanpakuto depuis plus d'un an se fissura.

« On dirait que cette femme ne mentait pas sur ses capacités » pensa Kumiko en examinant la paroi.

« Hum, c'est encourageant. Je commence à percevoir son Reiatsu et sa voix. »

Pendant ce temps, Hashirama n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'ait laissé croire à son frère. Il estimait ses chances de victoires à cinquante pour cent. Il se savait plus fort que son adversaire, mais il se devait de prendre en compte l'intelligence de l'Uchiha et sa capacité à créer des stratégies fourbes en plein combat. Un talent qu'il partageait avec les membres du Clan Nara, qui avait intégré Konoha très récemment.

Tout en naviguant dans ses pensées, l'Hokage de Konoha voyageait à un rythme lent, prenant son temps et économisant ses forces pour le duel à venir.

De son côté, Madara, bien qu'il soit d'ordinaire un homme très patient et calme, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'approche d'un tel défi. L'Uchiha était extrêmement prévoyant, il avait prévu dans sa tête tous les scénarii possibles et ne se voyait jamais perdant. Pour lui, le résultat serait sans équivoque : il tuerait le Senju et mettrait la main sur Konoha. Tout cela grâce à son atout.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, les protagonistes du combat se retrouvèrent face à face au beau milieu d'une grande plaine, bordée par un lac à l'est.

La vision de leur adversaire armé et prêt à en découdre acheva de réveiller les deux ninjas légendaires, qui firent le vide dans leur esprit comme ils l'avaient toujours fait avant un combat.

Madara portait son habituel éventail dans son dos, lui-même étant relié à la faucille qu'il avait dans sa main gauche.

- Madara, pourquoi tiens-tu à vouloir toujours combattre ? Lui demanda d'emblée Hashirama.

Malgré toute sa résolution, le Senju ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une légère sympathie pour Madara, son rival de toujours. Il aurait tant aimé bâtir Konoha à ses côtés, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Comme prévu, Madara éluda la question. Lui n'avait que faire du passé et ne regrettait rien. Il refusait de devenir le sous-fifre d'un Senju, et il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour la suprématie de son clan. De plus, cette idée de village ninja était ridicule. Madara était convaincu qu'un jour ou l'autre, les querelles internes auraient raison de l'unité de Konoha, qui se séparerait à nouveau en une poignée de clans affaiblis. Et à ce moment-là, les Uchiha porteraient le coup fatal à ces pauvres fous.

Aussi vif qu'à l'accoutumée, Madara passa à l'attaque avec une technique phare de son clan.

_**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu**_ ! (la boule de feu suprême)

Hashirama se protégea au dernier moment avec une technique tout aussi symbolique, _**Mokuryuu Hekikyuu **_(le mur de bois ultime), avant d'attaquer à son tour avec une technique, qui à défaut d'être redoutable, devrait lui permettre de gagner un peu de temps.

_**Mokuton Hitjutsu - Jukai Kōtan**_(Technique secrète Mokuton - Naissance de la forêt)

Une véritable forêt sortit alors de terre et se mit à recouvrir le terrain. Hashirama prit ensuite son temps pour invoquer son épée tandis que Madara pestait contre son adversaire entre ses dents.

La forêt était trop dense et même avec son sharingan, sa vision était entravée. L'Uchiha décida de se débarrasser en partie de cet encombrant élément du paysage.

_**Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu ! **_(le grand dragon de feu)

La quasi-totalité de la forêt se mit alors à brûler sous les yeux satisfaits du chef du clan Uchiha. Hashirama lança un jutsu Suiton sans réfléchir véritablement, afin d'enrayer la progression des flammes. Soudain, il entendit un grand cri bestial résonner à travers la plaine, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Madara avait invoqué un animal indomptable qu'il contrôlait sûrement grâce à ses pupilles. Le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi no Yoko en personne. Les yeux rouges sang de la bête croisèrent le regard d'Hashirama et il chargea. Hashirama fut un temps pétrifié par la vision du renard démesuré s'élançant toutes griffes dehors, Madara perché sur sa tête. Kyûbi dévastait tout sur son passage, et les arbres invoqués par le Senju, pourtant réputés pour leur solidité, se brisaient comme des brindilles.

Pour tenter de stopper l'avancée du monstre, le Senju invoqua des racines qui retinrent le renard prisonnier quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne brise à nouveau ses liens dans un rugissement bestial. Hashirama n'eut pas le temps de songer à autre chose, que déjà Madara l'attaquait avec sa faucille. Un duel d'armes blanches où les deux ninjas rivalisaient.

Madara porta le premier coup, la faucille en avant et prête à trancher le moindre morceau de corps se trouvant à sa portée. Hashirama esquiva et para la lame avec son propre sabre. Après avoir bandé ses muscles pour repousser l'arme de Madara, il se lança lui-même à l'attaque. Le katana fendit l'air et manqua de peu l'Uchiha qui l'évita au dernier moment, une mèche de ses cheveux noirs ayant été coupée net par le sabre de son opposant.

Madara ne s'arrêta pas à cet assaut, il rétorqua aussi vite que l'avait prévu Hashirama. Ce dernier para son attaque d'un revers de lame et tenta de briser la garde solide de son adversaire en fauchant ses jambes. Le combat se poursuivit, Hashirama esquivant à la fois les attaques de l'Uchiha et de Kyûbi, qui prenait garde à ne pas toucher son invocateur. Nul ne doute que sans le pouvoir hypnotique du sharingan, le Bijû n'aurait pas eu la même retenue…

Madara recula, jeta un coup d'œil sur sa faucille et remarqua que celle-ci était endommagée, à l'instar du sabre de son adversaire. Il rappela le Bijû près de lui pour éviter que celui-ci ne tombe sous le coup de la technique de contrôle du Senju et jeta sa faucille et son éventail à terre.

Hashirama l'imita presque instantanément.

Cela me coûte de l'avouer mais nous sommes du même niveau, Hashirama. Cela ne servira à rien de continuer ce duel de Kenjutsu et Taijutsu.

Je suis d'accord. Nous allons donc continuer avec le Ninjutsu répondit le Senju en reprenant son souffle.

Hashirama enchaîna les mudras à une vitesse incroyable voulant ainsi prendre l'initiative sur Madara.

_**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin**_ (Technique de l'Avènement d'un monde d'arbres en fleurs)

L'Uchiha regarda la nouvelle technique du Senju se mettre en place mais resta méfiant, car celle-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Madara ordonna à Kyûbi de se tenir en retrait jusqu'à qu'il découvre le but de la technique. Il fut pris de vertige en quelque secondes après avoir involontairement respiré du pollen provenant des arbres en fleurs. Conscient de la menace, l'Uchiha utilisa toute sa volonté pour rétablir sa vue et esquiva au dernier moment un kunai jeté par Hashirama en sautant. Et comme tous les grands ninjas, Madara esquivait et passait à l'offensive dans un même mouvement. Une fois dans les airs, il surplomba les arbres invoqués par Hashirama et enchaîna des mudras.

_**Katon : Shiraki no jutsu **_**! **(Technique de la Fournaise)

Hashirama ne connaissait pas cette technique Katon, et utilisa plusieurs des arbres qu'il avait fait surgir pour se protéger.

Sans surprise, la technique de feu ravagea celle de bois. Hashirama sentit l'air s'embraser, et il lança une technique de terre pour entourer et isoler complètement les arbres en feu. A peine eut-il fini qu'il se décala pour éviter une attaque de Kyûbi. Il avait presque oublié le démon, ce qui relevait de l'exploit vu la taille du monstre.

Le Bijû cracha une bombe de chakra que le Shodaime Hokage se savait incapable d'esquiver. Il se protégea donc grâce à sa technique : _**Mokuton: Mokujōhekyuu**_(Le Mur de bois enlacé ultime) qui dévia la bombe vers le lac à l'est qui se vida presque dans l'explosion qui suivit. Hashirama profita de la lenteur de Kyûbi après une telle attaque pour mettre hors de combat le Bijû.

Il lança deux techniques l'une après l'autre très rapidement :

_**Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (**__T_echnique de restreinte silencieuse)

_**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu **_(Arcanes du Hokage – Les six décennies – Le rempart du retour à la source)

La technique de restreinte empêcha Kyûbi de bouger, pendant que la technique du retour à la source permit à Hashirama d'endormir et d'ôter le contrôle du renard à Madara.

L'Uchiha fulmina en sentant son emprise sur Kyûbi s'étioler. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son arme la plus puissante. Dans sa fureur, il chargea Hashirama sans réfléchir, le kunai en avant. Le Senju l'évita facilement et le désarma en deux temps trois mouvements. L'Uchiha se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge, les deux poignets déjà entravés par des lianes Mokuton.

Hashirama lut dans les yeux de son ennemi tout le dépit de celui-ci. Si Madara n'avait jamais vaincu Hashirama, il s'arrangeait d'ordinaire pour battre en retraite au bon moment. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait affronté une fois de trop. Il avait perdu. Définitivement.

- Pourquoi… murmura simplement l'Uchiha.

- Tu es trop arrogant et trop sûr de ta puissance, cela t'empêche de bien juger celle de tes adversaires et ta colère à réduit ton jugement. Abandonne maintenant et tu garderas ta si précieuse vie sauve.

- Tu oserais me tuer, Hashirama ?

- Oui, j'oserais. Tu es une menace pour la paix du village de Konoha et du monde, Madara.

- La paix du monde… Quelle arrogance ! Konoha n'est rien, Hashirama. Tôt ou tard, ton village retourna à la poussière et je serai en première loge pour assister au spectacle. Il règne une trop grande confusion dans ce monde !

Hashirama se contenta de le regarder sans haine et il répéta son ultimatum.

- Rends-toi, Madara.

- Jamais.

- Comme tu voudras, conclut Hashirama avec un brin de regret.

Alors qu'il allait lui donner le coup fatal, Madara parvint à couper ses liens et à infliger une sérieuse blessure au Senju en se servant d'un kunai caché dans sa manche. Hashirama réussit quant à lui à toucher mortellement l'Uchiha, qui s'effondra quasi instantanément dans les bras de l'Hokage. Madara murmura plusieurs choses à son rival.

«Je ne ressens aucun soulagement.» Fut la dernière pensée d Madara avant de trépasser.

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, Hashirama eut un léger sourire. Pendant de longues minutes, ils avaient échangé des techniques plus complexes les unes que les autres, et au final, tout s'était joué au kunai, en une fraction de seconde.

L'Hokage de Konoha respirait difficilement et avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait, il se releva et envoya un message vers Konoha, pour indiquer d'envoyer une équipe de Fuuinjutsu pour sceller Kyûbi. Il aurait sans doute dû s'assurer de la mort de Madara, lui trancher la gorge pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait se remettre d'une telle blessure. Un point vital avait été touché, et tout aussi puissant qu'il fut, Madara ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci.

Quand Kumiko ouvrit les yeux en sortant de sa méditation, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est que la pièce était vide ainsi que la journée était bien avancé. Elle se remit ses vêtements et alors que la blonde allait sortir de la pièce, Kumiko entendit deux personnes parler.

- Kyûbi est sous le contrôle de Hashirama-san, il souhaite le sceller pour l'empêcher de ravager le pays. Hokage-sama aimerai que vous élaboriez vous-même le sceau. Le Bijû se trouve là où a eu lieu le duel.

- Madara avait un Bijû dans sa manche ?! Très bien, je me mets en route avec des membres du clan Uzumaki. A part cela, j'ai écrit mon rapport sur Kumiko-san, puis-je vous le confier Tobirama-san ?

- Evidemment, puis-je demander ce que vous pensez d'elle ?

- Kumiko-san est, comment le décrire, hum, je dirai intrigante, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de différence physique entre elle et nous. Seule la partie spirituelle est étrange, son réseau de chakra est chaotique. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour survivre avant et après la pose de son sceau. J'ai réussi à affaiblir son sceau, elle a maintenant suffisamment de chakra pour rejoindre le corps ninja. Pourriez-vous aussi lui demander la signification de la pose de son sabre sur ses jambes pendant sa méditation ? Je connais quelques sabreurs et aucun ne fait ce genre de rituel. "_Je pense qu'elle a aussi un vieillissement équivalent au Clan Uzumaki_"

- Je vois...Je penserai à lui demander cela en raccompagner Kumiko-ch...Kumiko-san chez elle. Je vous laisse donc vous préparer Mito-sama. _" Zut"_

- Oo Que c'est mignon ~ Tobirama-kun à un coup de foudre, taquina Mito tous en regardant la porte. "_Enfin quelqu'un qui attire l'attention de Tobirama-kun"_

- Mito-sama ne dites pas de chose si incongrue ! Répliqua le jeune Senju complètement rouge.

- Tu ne le nie donc pas ? Dis-moi tous.

- Je...Je la détestais au début puis ensuite je me suis mis à l'aimer sans aucune raison.

- Mon cher Tobirama comme dit le proverbe : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

- Que devrais-je faire ?

- En profiter tant que tu vis, tu ne sais jamais quand une guerre se déclarera. Dit sagement Mito.

- Mais si elle me rejette ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans demander. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te rejettera, Kumiko-san me semblait bien trop seul et nostalgique. Et j'espère bien que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour avoir des neveux et nièces ~ ! s'exclama l'Uzumaki rigolant légèrement.

- Mito-sama !

- Il faudrait qu'elle revienne dans quelques jours pour un nouvel essai de descellement.

Derrière la porte, Kumiko savait que les paroles de Mito était à la fois adressées à Tobirama et elle. La jeune femme s'était promis de ne plus avoir de relation avec d'autres personnes. Ces personnes cesseront de vivre alors qu'elle survirait au temps, ou ils la **trahiraient**. Cela finira par encore lui briser le cœur.

Mito rejoint le groupe de Fuuinjutsu laissant Tobirama à ses pensées puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de la porte et frappa.

- Entrez Tobirama-san.

- Comm...Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Maintenant j'arrive à ressentir le chakra des gens, c'est une sensation que j'avais oublié.

- Bien... Je suis là pour te raccompagner chez toi. "_Menteuse, tu écoutais à la porte_"

- Hn._ "Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'__**IL **__m'a __**TRAHI, **__que lui aussi le fera". _D'accord mais si tu m'invite aussi à manger.

_"Elle n'a tutoyé, c'est déjà un mieux" _Très bien, je te ramène chez toi puis je passe vers vingt heures ?

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Le ninja et la shinigami sortirent du domaine Senju, ils marchèrent dans les rues de Konoha. Les villageois regardèrent la blonde avec un air mauvais, elle n'était pas très populaire dans le village à cause d'une rumeur infondé. Le couple marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre tous en laissant un espace entre eux assez conséquent.

_"Ubaaaaa, quel situation tendue."_ Hum, comment va Hokage-sama ?

- Il a réussi à battre et à tuer Uchiha Madara.

- Cela signifie donc que le village Uchiha va se joindre à Konoha ? Sont-ils vraiment digne de confiance ?

- Presque tous les Uchiha ne suivent plus la voie de Madara. Hokage-sama souhaite vraiment faire la paix avec eux et unifier le pays du Feu. Mais je ne leurs fais pas confiance, ils ont la trahison dans le sang, je le sens.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je travaille aussi sur plusieurs projets dont une académie pour former les prochaines générations de Ninja ainsi que recruter dans les possibles enfants civils.

- Comment sont formé les "Genins" pour le moment ?

- Tous sont des enfants des clans habitant Konoha mais ils sont trop peu.

- Je vois. Et pour les Uchiha, je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Lorsque j'aurais le poste d'Hokage, enfin si je l'ai, je confierai le rôle de police aux Uchiha.

- Est-ce vraiment sage de leurs confier cette responsabilité ?

- Oui sinon ils ne feront pas confiance à l'Hokage qui sera en poste et auront l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, ce qui pourrait lever une révolte.

- Hn. Du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille. _"Menteur, tu ne fais pas plus confiance aux Uchiha que moi"_

- J'ai aussi une idée pour éviter des guerres, ce serai à la fois un examen pour promouvoir les Genins de chaque village au rang de Chuunin, tous en permettant de faire une guerre interposé.

- Ce n'est pas idiot même si je sens une guerre à venir.

- J'espère que ton pressentiment se révélera faux.

Sur le chemin, un adolescent interrompu la marche des deux adultes.

- Tobirama-sensei !

- Tiens te voilà Saru.

- Ah, Sensei, arrêtez avec ce surnom. se plaint le garçon.

- Pourtant, il te convient parfaitement, Hiruzen. S'exclama un autre garçon en arrivant.

- Ah, non pas toi aussi, Koharu !

- Je trouve que ce surnom te va bien aussi. Déclara Homura qui précédait la dénommée Koharu.

- Ahem ! "_Okayyyy, apparemment, je fais partie du décor. Mais Tobirama-sensei ? Serait-ce les membres de son équipe dont il me parlait auparavant, ce sont de jeunes adultes ! _"

- Ahhhhh, tu es la femme dont la rumeur parle ! S'écria le jeune Hiruzen après avoir détaillé la shinigami.

_"Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?" _Aucune raison de s'énerver, jeune homme. De quelle rumeur parles-tu?

- Celle qui dit que vous avez ensorcelé Tobirama-sensei pour qu'il tombe amoureux de vous ! Dit Koharu d'une voix calme et posée.

- Pfftttt, ahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que ces femmes jalouses ne vont pas inventer. Tout ça parce qu'il m'accorde plus d'attention qu'à elle. Se mit à rire Kumiko alors que le jeune frère de l'Hokage se mit à rougir.

- Donc c'est faux ?

- Absolument !

- Bon, Saru, Koharu, Homura, nous devons vous laissez. Je dois ramener Kumiko-san chez elle. Dit Tobirama, après avoir repris de la contenance.

- Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Hiruzen-kun, Homura-kun, Koharu-chan.

- Moi de même, répondirent les trois élèves en synchronisation.

- Tobirama-kun, quel âge ont tes élèves ?

- Ils ont tous seize ans. Ils sont tous les trois Chuunins. Saru est destiné à devenir le prochain Hokage.

- Le Nidaime ? Il est un peu jeune non ?

- Ou le Sandaime, le Shodaime le désignera quand il sera temps. On est arrivé Kumiko, je passe te chercher vers dix-neuf heures.

- Très bien. A ce soir.


End file.
